I Love you Heero do you love me?
by Mia Koji
Summary: It's valentines day, and Heero promised to take Relena to a ball, but he doesn't show. Trowa goes to talk to him, does Heero come to his senses?


Disclaimer I don't own anything that has to do with this fic, so I don't own HBO or Gundam wing, though if I did, Relena and Heero would be together!   
  
Mia Koji: Hello! Please read this story and review!  
Trowa: I think they were thinking about reading it, why else would they have clicked on it to read it?  
Mia Koji: Oh...right, enjoy! Bye!  
Trowa: Bye.  
Mia: Koji: One more thing a little OOC, but you decide, Bye!  
Trowa: Will you let them read?  
Mia Koji: Sorry, pain! Bye!  
Trowa: Bye.  
  
I love you Heero do you love me?  
  
  
  
***Relena's POV***  
I sat down looking out of the window in tears. Where was Heero? He should have been here by now. He promised to take me to the valentine's ball tonight, yet he isn't here.  
" Relena, I will take you if he doesn't show." Trowa told me as he came into my room.  
" Thank you, Trowa." I said giving him a smile.  
He nodded and then left my room. I looked back out the window, I saw the rain start to come down, but he still didn't show.   
" Heero, where are you?" I asked out load before just giving up and going into my bathroom so I could get changed and take my make-up off.   
" Relena?" Trowa asked when he came back into the room.  
" Forget it! I am not going to the ball! Heero isn't coming and I am in no mood to go to a party and act like little miss perfect. I know that's what they all think of me anyway." I said through the bathroom door.  
" As you wish. I'll tell the others to go ahead and go to the party. I know that Duo wants to go and eat. I have some things that I have to do. Will you be okay alone?" Trowa asked.  
" Yeah, I am gonna watch some movies, eat popcorn, and then go to bed." I told him, he nodded and then left the room. I sat down and watched a movie on HBO. This was a great way to spend the day of love, all alone watching HBO.  
  
***Trowa's POV***  
  
I walked down the stairs to the main hall where the guys were all waiting. I saw the group sitting down.  
" Hey Trowa where is Lena?" Duo asked me.  
" She's not going. She wants you all to go, though. I am gonna try to find Heero and get him to say that he's sorry and beg her for her forgiveness." I told them.  
" Weak woman! Yuy is doing the right thing, not coming to be near her, she's weak!" Wufie yelled.  
" SHUT UP!" Sally screamed hitting him on the head with her purse.  
" Come on Hilde, babe, let's get going." Duo said dragging his girlfriend with him.  
" Will Miss. Relena be okay?" Quatre asked.  
" Yes she will be, she's upstairs watching TV." I told them. With that the group left. I took off right after them so I could find the son of a bitch Yuy!  
I got into one of Relena's cars and took off; I had a good ideal where he is probably was at his apartment on his computer. He doesn't have anymore missions so he wouldn't be out anywhere or maybe a bar. I checked all of the bars on the way, but couldn't find him. I went to his apartment and soon enough I found out him.  
" What the hell do you want?" He asked when he opened the door.  
" For you to go to hell, but that's not why I am here. I am here, because of some low life ass forgot his promise to a great lady, who is crying and refused to go to the ball. Right now she's at home watching a movie on HBO and wondering why she was lied to by you." I yelled at him.  
" She doesn't need me!" Heero snapped.  
" She loves you! She wants you with her!" I cried.  
" She'll get over it sooner or later." He told me.  
" No she won't you have to go back and tell her, or I will bring her to you." I told him.  
" Fine, I'll go to her later tonight. Now leave!" Heero yelled.  
" You better go or else. I am not even going to tell her that I talked to you nor should you say that I was here, understood?" He nodded. " Good." With that I left.  
I went back to Relena's house and back into my room, I wasn't going to tell her so she would cry if he lied to me.  
  
***Heero's POV***  
  
I can't believe Trowa! He comes over here and tells me what to do! If he wants her happy so badly why doesn't he just go out with her! I better go out and go to Relena's house.  
I walked out and got onto my motorcycle and speeded off to Relena's. When I got up to her balcony I saw her sitting on her bed, she looked so sad. Did I do that? Did I make her cry?  
" Relena." I said as I entered her room.  
" What do you want?" She asked me as she got up.  
" I am so, so, so sorry." I said.  
" Like hell you are! You lied to me! I am sitting here all alone on Valentines Day." Relena cried.  
" I am really I am." I said, was I? Yes I am.  
" What was so great that you had to lie to me? You could have at least called and canceled." She cried looking over at me.  
" I...nothing is more great then being with you. I could come cause I just couldn't bring myself to come." I said.  
" What does that mean?! You couldn't bring your self! You could have called!" Relena yelled.  
" I know that, and I am sorry." I tried to explain.  
" Heero, I love you, but how can I love someone who doesn't even notice me? How can I love someone that just lets me get so excited about something then doesn't show and has me waiting and waiting?" She asked. I felt anger come over my body, I was so mean, and here she is still in love with me.   
" Relena." I said, but it was to late she left the room. I sat down on the bed and started to talk to myself, I found it helping my problems. " I can't be with her or she will be destroyed. I long every night to have her in my arms, but I can't cause I am such a fool and I let her go right by!"   
  
***Relena's POV***  
I stood outside of my room. I could hear Heero talking to him self. He cares why am I not in there telling him that I will let his dream come true. Am I afraid as well? I doubt that. Okay I am going to go in there and tell him! I decided as I walked into the room and he was gone. My heart sunk I was too late. I felt the tears come to my face as I ran out of the room and into Trowa's, but instead of going I listened.  
" I came and said sorry, she yelled and left." I heard Heero say.  
" At least you tried." Trowa told him.  
So Heero didn't leave yet! Instead of knocking I opened the door and ran over to Heero, I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried.  
" I'll leave you two alone." I heard Trowa say as he left.  
" Relena, I..." Heero trailed off.  
" Heero, I heard everything! You don't have to worry! I am fine! Nothing can harm me when I have you by my side!" I cried as I cried even harder on him.  
" Relena, I love you too, I am so sorry that it took me so long." Heero said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
" Its okay as long as you are mine." I said.  
" Relena happy Valentines." Heero said as he kissed me.  
This is truly the best Valentines ever!  
  
The end! What do you think? Corny, Stupid, you hate it? Or is it great, write a sequel, you love it?   
  
  



End file.
